Dias sin Suerte? IchiRuki
by MarIffinix
Summary: Rukia es una joven que ve su vida de una manera pesimista, hasta que un día su suerte cambia... La suerte de Ichigo es todo un misterio, hasta que se cruza con la chica que le salvo la vida.
1. Capitulo 1: Dias sin Suerte?

Dias sin suerte? (cap. 1)

**Algunas historias deberian contarse por el principio, pero esta comienza por el final...  
Un final que puede cambiar...**

Tuve una vision del mundo que vi, nunca podria olvidar lo que vi...  
en este mundo yo termino sola...

Parece que estoy maldita. No quiero sentir, no quiero estar sola,  
duele demasiado...

Miro al cielo, y este cielo es tan oscuro y solitario como yo.

Ahora tengo una profesion, realice una meta importante en mi vida,  
pero ¿que sigue?, me pregunto esto todos los dias.

Mientras continuo caminando encuentro una banca en el parque,

me siento y cierro mis ojos pensando que salio mal...

Si, ya recuerdo, como podria olvidarlo. El fue mi primer amor, el mas grande amor que eh tenidoo;

sus ojos se encontraron con los mios mientras pasaba frente a el, una sonrisa nacio de sus labios,

quien diria que para mi fue la cosa mas hermosa que eh visto, e increiblemente en ese momento,

fue como si solo existieramos nosotros dos.

De vuelta al lugar donde estoy, miro un monton de parejas,

tch perfecto, la ultima cosa que queria ver, el mundo esta en mi contra!,

me tengo que ir, no quiero estar aqui.

Creo que soy muy miserable...en serio? Mi celular se cayo y se rompio,

eh perdido mi trabajo y ahora no puede pasar nada peor...error, esta lloviendo.

Llegue a mi apartamento, gracias a Dios que Nii-sama me dejo independizarme,

solo con la condicion de portarme bien y evitar escandalos que ofendan a la familia.

Las llaves donde estan? oh genial, ahora me quede afuera...  
oh espera, tengo unas de repuesto, vaya no puede ser tan malo...

Abro la puerta y se rompe el cerrojo, esa puerta vieja, argh, ahora que hago?

Oh el sofa servira para cerrarla y asi que nadie entre, jeje Rukia Kuchiki eres muy inteligente!

Camino hacia mi habitacion, aun estoy empapada,

ah mi reflejo, una chica con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos grandes y violaceos y achu!

oh genial me enfermare debo tomar un baño si no quiero empeorar...

*EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD*

-Que deprimente es ver la ciudad bajo la lluvia, no crees?  
-Ichigo, tu deber es seguir la tradicion familiar y ser parte del conglomerado medico de los Ishida, hazlo por tu m...  
-viejo, no lo hare, estan mis hermanas; ellas pueden seguir la tradicion medica, ademas me gusta mi trabajo.  
-Esta bien, como condicion te deberas casarte en el lapso de un año.


	2. Capitulo 2: Mala Suerte?

**Mala Suerte? (cap.2)**

_**Rukia...**_

Ha amanecido, y sigue lloviendo, deberia apresurarme, ah si ya no tengo empleo...

Entro a la ducha, y abro la regadera y...  
-ah maldicion! el agua esta helada!  
Olvide que aun estan arreglando la tuberia del agua caliente  
el casero me lo dijo ayer, ayer, ayer...

_**Flashback** _  
_-Eh! maldición se me hizo tarde, llegaré tarde al trabajo. _  
_corre hacia la ducha...- el agua esta fria! pero si abri la toma de la caliente tambien._

_En la cocina: -No hay cafe? demonios, ire a la cafeteria mas tarde. _  
_Saliendo del departamento y baja las escaleras se encuentra al casero, Don Joaquin; _  
_-Rukia-chan, se averio la tuberia del agua caliente, se demorara este asunto uno dias maximo. _  
_-si gracias por avisarme -sonrie y piensa: demasiado tarde, ya me di cuenta; sale corriendo a tomar el bus._

_Camino al trabajo: _  
_-hey señor, espere! alguien porfavor detenga el bus! _  
_deja de correr y suspira -llegare mas tarde aun, ah taxi, taxi-el taxi me ignoro...ni modo tendre que irme en el metro._

_-un boleto por favor, ah -se le cae una moneda y la levanta- _  
_-oye, apurate, no detengas la fila- escucha al chico detrás de ella _  
_-aqui tiene, su boleto. _  
_-mocosa tonta, -voltea- que dijiste? no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo idiota-contesta._

_Se sube al metro y encuentra un lugar para sentarse y, un señor le gana el lugar,- maldicion que hoy no es mi dia? bueno cuando lo es...- piensa para si, toma un lugar cerca de la puerta y se le acerca un hombre. _  
_-ugh, usa el perfume, mas corriente que puede existir, apesta- piensa y mira al hombre de reojo. _  
_el metro hace una parada brusca y ella choca con ese hombre, y el la mira con unos ojos de lujuria _  
_-ugh, este yo, yo lo-lo si-siento _  
_-no te preocupes, preciosa, puedes pagarme con un poco de tu compañia- _  
_le dice mientras intenta acariciar su mejilla. _  
_-no, gracias, ya le pedí disculpas-se baja del metro._

_camina unas cuadras mas y por fin llega a su trabajo. _  
_-45 minutos tarde, Kuchiki _  
_-lo se, lo siento Kira- sonrie levemente a Kira Izuru, un chico alto, rubio y algo apuesto, muy timido para su gusto. Camina hacia su escritorio y revisa su lista de pendientes. _  
_-Tienes suerte,Rukia-chan...hoy los jefes estan en junta desde temprano _  
_-Gracias Hinamori- sonrie mientras mira a la chica_

_Se sienta a descansar cuando recibe una llamada. _  
_-diga? _  
_-Srita. Kuchiki, presentese por favor a la sala de juntas _  
_-si, claro que si, enseguida._

_Se levanta inmediatamente y se dirige a la sala de juntas, toca a la puerta y la abre lentamente._

_-digame, que se le ofrece- dice tratando de esconder sus nervios, ya que todos los gerentes de su empresa estan ahi, y la miran fijamente. _  
_-como Ud. sabra-la voz interrumpe sus pensamientos- nuestra empresa tiene una pequeña crisis...-crisis? penso- hemos debatido y lamento, informarle que sus servicios ya no son necesarios..- Que! me estan despidiendo y frente a todos? que clase de ofensa es esta?, penso.-_

_-Lamentamos esta decision- comenta una mujer, distrayendola;- le agradecemos sus servicios, srita. Kuchiki. _  
_-Rukia-chan-continua su jefe, ese hombre regordete, que le parece que toda la vida es una broma, se dirige a ella- lo siento mucho, extrañare mucho tu presencia, y gracias por todo, limpia tu escritorio y deja los pendientes en una lista; nosotros depositaremos tu terminación en tu cuenta. _  
_-Si, señor-dice con una voz muy bajita y con un nudo en la garganta-en seguida lo hare. -Se retira apresuradamente, tratando de no dejar salir las lagrimas, llego a su escritorio, termino su ultimo deber, que le tomo horas, y se llevo sus pocas pertenencias, al final del dia. _  
_-Lo siento Rukia-chan,- dijo Hinamori, con lagrimas en los ojos-recordare los buenos tiempos que pasamos en estos 2 años. _  
_Hinamori fue quien la recibio con mucho animo al comenzar su trabajo, paso 2 años en esa editorial, pero su tiempo habia llegado a su fin...ya habia oscurecido y no tenia ningun deseo de volver a su departamento..._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Salio de la ducha, llorando y miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia se detuvo,  
se apresuro a vestirse y se dispuso a salir.  
Miro aun el cielo nublado, y llego al cajero, donde vio que le habian depositado su terminacion -Al menos tengo dinero-sonrio y dijo para si-

Camino aun mas, y penso darse un lujo para consentirse un poco, pues habia perdido su trabajo, y se lo merecia, cuando de pronto comienza a llover a cantaros, no traia sombrilla y se albergo afuera de un negocio, mientras dejaba que la lluvia pasara.

Veia a las personas correr apresuradas y penso que la lluvia nunca se detendria, de pronto vio a un chico, que llevaba una sombrilla y una bolsa, e iba muy distraido en la acalorada platica de su celular y el iba a cruzar la calle, y no habia tenido la precaucion de mirar hacia los lados...  
Sus ojos se abrieron al notar que un auto venia muy rapido y si el chico cruzaba, lo iba a atropellar...

Sin pensarlo, le grito -CUIDADO!-  
corrió hacia el y se aventó, salvandolo del fatal golpe...

Se escucho que el auto, choco con otro en la intersección de la calle, todo paso muy rapido, pero a la vez todo fue como en cámara lenta:  
La sombrilla cayo un par de metros lejos, y ella cayo sobre el chico que aun sostenía su celular en una mano y la bolsa tenia cafe derramado.

Miro al chico, que ahora empapado yacia en el suelo, ubico sus ojos miel  
y le pregunto: -te encuentras bien?- al ver al chico estupefacto, que no le daba respuesta alguna, lo tomo del rostro y le pregunto de nuevo-TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?  
-estoy bien,- dijo el chico- gracias  
Ella se incorporo y fue por la sombrilla del chico, ofreciendosela; el sonrio levemente y miro a su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.  
-siento lo de tu cafe- dijo Rukia-  
-No te preocupes, yo..- fue el chico interrumpido por un paramedico que llego a preguntarles como estaban, un traunseunte que se aguardaba de la lluvia, vio todo y llamo a los paramedicos.

Después de unas preguntas cada quien partio por su lado...

(Continuara...)


	3. Capitulo 3: Golpe de Suerte?

_**Ichigo** _

Sentado en su cama, mira que sigue lloviendo, ya es de mañana y se levanta para darse una ducha antes de irse al trabajo.

Llega a la puerta y mira hacia atras, de alguna manera u otra siente un vacio inmenso, sale y baja hacia el estacionamiento, se sube a su carro y se va a su oficina.

Llega a su trabajo y abre la puerta de su oficina, se sienta frente a su escritorio y cierra los ojos.

-Kurosaki-kun, esta demasiado callado?-escucha una voz  
-callate maldito, no te burles- contesta Ichigo enojado.  
-jaja, Ichigo y dices que no te importa- contesta  
-No me importa, Renji, tu bien sabes que me molesta oir el Kurosaki-kun,Kurosaki-kun  
-ok ok, no te enojes-dice Renji, mientras levanta sus manos y se acerca al escritorio- que haras hoy?-pregunta  
-seguire con el itinerario de trabajo, ahora sera mas la carga del trabajo ya que Inoue renuncio-  
-y porque lo hizo?-pregunta Renji, curiosamente-  
-ni idea,-responde Ichigo.  
-Yo tengo una idea- sonrie Renji maliciosamente-fue por ti y tu politica de no salir con nadie del trabajo-interrumpe Ichigo-  
-solo una mujer muy idiota haria eso...-se voltea molesto  
-el amor nos hace hacer idioteces, espera a que llegue el tuyo.  
-tch, mientras llega hare mi trabajo como se debe-dice mientras ignora a Renji y se enfoca en unos papeles

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, interrumpe Renji tocando la puerta;  
-listo para almozar- dice  
-aun no termino, saldras a alguna parte?  
-no, pensaba en ir por algo y comer aqui, tengo mucho trabajo, que te parece si comemos comida china?  
-me parece perfecto  
-ire por ella, detesto pedirla porque...  
-luego te traen mal la orden-interrumpe Ichigo-ire por un cafe, quieres que te traiga algo de beber?-le pregunta a Renji  
-un te, por favor-responde-te dejo me apresurare por la comida  
-vale,- respondio Ichigo, mientras mira a Renji salir.

Ya en la cafeteria, Ichigo pide un cafe como de costumbre, aunque lo cambia por un capucchino, ya que queda perfecto con el dia nublado y fresco, y pide el te de Renji; acto seguido se sienta en una mesa junto a la ventana para esperar su orden cuando de pronto suena su celular y contesta, la llamada sin decir nada  
-Kurosaki-kun- se escucha una voz femenina, al otro lado-  
-Inoue...-  
-Kurosaki-kun, yo, yo queria pedirte si podemos almorzar juntos  
-lo siento Inoue, almorzare con Renji- contesta muy serio y con mala gana  
-Kurosaki-kun, sabes que quiero una oportunidad, y demostrarte que yo te quiero.  
-Señor-interrumpe una chica  
-aquí esta su orden  
-Gracias-responde Ichigo.  
-Kurosaki-kun, donde estas?-dice Inoue  
-en la cafeteria-responde  
-Kurosaki-kun no necesitas ser asi conmigo, ya nos...  
Ichigo ignora la voz de Inoue, y mira que la lluvia ha comenzado y parece a sus ojos ser una lluvia torrencial, dando gracias al cielo, porque traia sombrilla,  
-Kurosaki-kun!-la voz interrumpe sus pensamientos,- me estas oyendo?  
-Inoue,-contesta, mientras va caminando ya que la cafeteria queda a escasas 2 cuadras de su trabajo- ya te dije que no, lo siento yo no puedo responder tus sentimientos por ahora, yo...  
-No me quieres?, como lo sabes si no me das una oportunidad, dejame demostrartelo, deje el trabajo por ti, yo...  
-Basta! no te hagas mas daño, Inoue, entiendeme no quiero...

-CUIDADO!- se oye una voz a lo lejos, y cuando Ichigo intenta voltear a ver, siente que una fuerza lo taclea, tumbandolo al piso.  
Todo paso tan lento...sentia como si fueran horas mientras caia al suelo y su sombrilla volaba unos metros lejos de el, que habia pasado? de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo y la lluvia mojaba su cara...

Unos ojos grandes y violaceos se clavaron en los suyos, y vio unos labios pequeños y rosas que se movian, pero no escuchaba voz alguna...  
se escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de la lluvia y unos claxons; sintio que unas manos tomaban su cara, y miro el de nuevo los labios, bajando mas su vista, vio el cuello de la chica que usaba un collar de conejo y su piel blanca, y se marcaban los huesos de la clavicula, siendo interrumpido por la voz fuerte de la chica...

-TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?  
-estoy bien-contesto-gracias.

Miro a la chica ponerse de pie y marcharse. La chica aparece de nuevo frente a el, y el se apresuro a incorposarse y ella le dio su sombrilla miro a su celular y escucho a lo lejos Kurosaki-kun, y haciendo una mueca colgo, y apago su celular, guardandolo en su bolsillo.  
-Siento lo de tu cafe-dijo la chica señalando la bolsa con el cafe derramado- el miro de reojo a la bolsa y vio a la chica: una chica bajita, quiza una chica de secundaria, cabello oscuro, ojos grandes y violaceos, labios rosas y piel blanca, su ropa empapada y ese collar de conejo que llamaba su atencion, provocandole curiosidad.

-No te preocupes yo...-respondio siendo interrumpido por un paramedico que aparecio de la nada.

El miraba a la chica con atencion, mientras ella le respondia unas preguntas al paramedico y despues el contesto. La chica se despidio con un gesto y se marcho...

El se dispuso camino a la oficina y llego mojado, se sento en su silla, pensando lo que habia ocurrido y de pronto llega Renji...  
-Ichigo, hubo un accidente en unas...porque estas empapado?  
-al parecer me salve del accidente-responde  
-al parecer?-pregunta interesado- oh, me cuentas despues, mi celular vibra...  
-ok...-dijo Ichigo pensativo.

*************************************************

-Renji, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo una voz  
-A sus ordenes, Kuchiki-sama-respondio Renji

*************************************************

Al dia siguente, la lluvia habia cesado,  
Ichigo seguia trabajando arduamente y parecia zombie, hasta que alguien toco a su puerta interrumpiendolo:

-Kurosaki-kun, vine a verte...-dice Inoue  
-No era necesario-responde Ichigo, sin mirarla  
-Ayer, escuche...  
-No paso nada-interrumpe Ichigo abruptamente  
-pero Kurosaki-kun- insiste  
Ichigo se toma la molestia de verla a la cara y observo que tenia un gesto de suplica, trato de escucharla atentamente, pero su mente comenzo a divagar en la chica de ayer, y ver su piel y labios mojados, que le parecia una imagen tan erotica.

Siendo interrumpido de nuevo, escucho unos golpes en su puerta, interrumpiendo al discurso de Inoue, en la puerta se hallaba Soi Fong, gerente de recursos humanos de su empresa y alguien detras de ella que no podia ver quien era.

-Kurosaki- dijo la voz de la mujer- te presento a tu nueva compañera-dijo mientras miraba con desden a Inoue, quien nunca le habia agradado, por su caracter de inocente, que por alguna razon le molestaba.

Ichigo miro sorprendido a la persona detras de Soi Fong, era la chica de ayer, pero se veia tan diferente, con su cabello recogido, y vestido blanco, siendo traido a tierra por las palabras siguientes:

-Kuchiki, este es Kurosaki, seras su compañera en relaciones externas, el se encargara de ponerte al corriente.

-Mucho gusto- Rukia sonrio y le extendio su mano- Soy Rukia Kuchiki.  
-Ichigo Kurosaki- esbozo una gran sonrisa- es un placer.

Tras estas palabras Inoue miro sorprendida al par, se levanto hizo una reverencia y dijo: -Kurosaki-kun, me marcho.-dandole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos despues. Camino hacia la puerta y miro a Rukia y sonrio levemente diciendo-hasta luego.

Rukia seriamente asintio, Soi Fong le dijo algo en voz baja y se marcho tambien,  
Ichigo miraba estupefacto a Rukia, pues no podia creer  
que la chica que le habia salvado la chica estaba frente a el...

-amm Kuro...  
-Dime Ichigo- interrumpre apresuradamente  
-I-Ichigo- dijo Rukia en voz baja y algo apenada- cual sera mi escritorio?  
-ese, -sonrio señalando el escritorio que se encontraba frente a la izquierda del suyo.  
-ya veo- ella contesto- y disponia a sentarse cuando el exclamo  
-ven, te dare un tour por la empresa.

Rukia, lo miro sorprendida y con una sonrisa asintio.

(Continuara...)


End file.
